Flying High
by CryChick12345
Summary: Leo doesn't trust Nico. Not until one late night on the Argo II when the boy shares a part of himself he never has. This one night changes everything allowing Leo to see Nico in a whole new light and send their friendship in the right direction. But, is it really Nico's friendship Leo's after?
1. Chapter 1

Flying High

A few days had pasted since Nico di Angelo had joined the group on the Argo II. Leo still didn't trust him. All the others had accepted him full heartedly. Piper and Hazel both treated him like he was their little brother, constantly needing to be watched. Jason and Frank both loved him. They thought he was hilarious despite his gloomy attitude and constant grumbling.

Leo would never see Nico as a friend. Only a enemy. There was just something about the boy, something that wasn't right. Like Nico was always trying to hide something. He was just so closed up, almost as though he had locked himself in his own Pandora's box along with all his pain and regret.

But there was something else about Nico that Leo noticed, although he wouldn't admit it. Nico was fascinating. From his looks to his story Leo was captivated by Nico. He was exotic. Unique. The ultimate puzzle that Leo couldn't wait to figure out.

All the mystery and exoticness lead Leo to not trust him. How can someone be so fascinating even though they seem so somber and dull? Nico was like a candle. At one point in his life Nico had been burning brightly, so full of excitement and wonder. Then someone had snuffed out his light, leaving him with faint trace of burning embers. That's all his memories were. Burning embers that had been put out long ago. Now he was dark, unable to spark that light once more.

Until one night, long after the sun had set, Leo gets to see that Nico's light is still blazing, brighter than ever before.

Leo awoke in the dead of night. Tears fell from his eyes, soaking his cheeks. A sheen of sweat covered his body causing the sheet around his waste to cling to him like a extra skin. He hated having nightmares.

The one on this night hit him hard, leaving him with a heavy heart. In his nightmare he could hear the vicious screams of Nico and Hazel as Percy and Annabeth were dragged into the dark depths of the pit. Spider webs shot out of the void entangling around their arms and legs pulling them down. Leo stood in front of them, but he couldn't move. His body felt heavy and sluggish as he reached for them. He saw the terror in their eyes as the two were pulled over the edge and into the chasm. Gaea's laugh boomed around him, taunting him, laughing at his misery. Unable to fall asleep Leo began to wander the Argo II. Within minutes he found himself on deck.

Leo never expected to see someone else on deck at night. A overwhelming feeling of shock over came him as he saw the form of a person sitting on the deck. As he approached the figure, he could make out more details. Nico sat on the Argo's II deck a cigarette clutched between his fingers.

"I didn't know you smoked." Leo said quietly. The wooden boards squeaked loudly under his bare feet as he made his way towards the son of Hades.

Nico jumped. The cigarette slowly slid from his finger, landing on his pant leg. The cigarettes tip broke off, smearing the fabric with ashes and burning a hole through it. Nico cursed loudly as he quickly grabbed the cigarette and whipped the substance from his jeans. His eyes drifted up to Leo. He smiled warily.

"I didn't know I did either. It use to be a really bad habit of mine. Back when I did have any where to go I smoked. A lot. Did it as some kind of stress reliever. Thought I kicked the bad habit a long time ago, but I guess it's back." Nico said. He took a long drag on the cigarette before exhaling through his nose.

"You ever smoked a cigarette Leo?" Nico asked looking up at him.

Leo shook his head quickly. He never had and was unsure if he wanted to. Slowly Nico raised his hand up, offering the other boy the cigarette. Leo took it in his hand, being careful not to get burnt. That's when he realized something. Even though fire didn't harm him he was still afraid of it.

"Try it." Nico said. His eyes shimmered, light reflecting in those dark orbs.

Leo slowly raised it to his lips. Taking one quick drag he dropped the cigarette, coughing wildly. Nico chuckled, but didn't say a word. Slowly he stood up. Walking forward he stepped on the cigarette, extinguishing it's light under his boot.

"I never pegged you as the kind of person to do something risky." Nico said. He chuckled again and pushed past Leo. Stopping in the center of the deck he turned back to Leo.

"You know what, Valdez? You and me have a lot in common." Nico said.

"We are nothing alike." Leo spat at him. A sudden wave of anger rocked his body.

"Of course we are. You and I both know the true meaning of pain. Of struggling to get through life."

"Is that so. What have you struggled with, Nico?" There was venom in Leo's words.

"Losing my sister, losing my mother, losing Percy and Annabeth, not being cared about. Gods, if only you had lost a sister you and me would be exactly the same." Nico shook his head as though he found the thought funny.

Suddenly, Leo surged forward, getting up in Nico's face.

"Listen to me, Nico. You and I will never be alike. Just because you lost your mother and so did I doesn't mean a single thing. Some people may look down on me. Some may not care about me, but I don't care about them either. I don't even see how you could use that as one of your reasons. Your life is perfect. Everybody loves you!" Leo shouted pushing the boy back.

Nico snorted. Quickly he looked away from the boy, rage coursing through out his body. "Yeah my life has definatly been perfect. I lost my mother, I lost my sister, I lost my best friend! Everone at Camp Half-Blood thinks I'm a freak! For so long I though my dad didn't give a shit about me! Yeah, I sure have a great life!"

Leo was about to reply when he stopped. He hadn't noticed before, but Nico was crying.

"Nico…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Flying High  
****Chapter 2**

* * *

Leo watched Nico with a mixture of shock and confusion. As far as he knew there was nothing that had occurred during their conversation that would bring Nico to tears. Moments ago he seemed perfectly fine with talking about his family and all the death he had seen through out his life time. Nico kept his eyes locked on the deck, never meeting Leo's gaze. After a moment he brought his hand to his face, wiping away the tears that fell down his cheeks. A fire erupted under his skin and he began to blush, embarrassed that he had cried in front of Leo. Silence ensured, neither of the boys speaking, only being broken by the occasional sniffle from Nico. The two boys stood there neither of them attempting to make a move. Leo continued to gaze at Nico. He defiantly was a puzzle.

"We could pretend we are friends tonight. I could listen if you want me to. I know your hurting. Something is hurting you. There's something else causing you pain, besides everything you mentioned. You can tell me what it is. I won't judge. I have a lot of problems myself." Leo said calmly. Nico's eyes jerked up tearing away from the deck, surprised by the sudden comment. He stared in shock for a moment before becoming enraged. Leo had obviously struck a nerve.

"What are you talking about?! Nothings wrong with me!" Nico spat. Shaking his head he let out a growl of frustration.

"There you go again. Pretending your heartless. By doing that your some how more broken then before. It's hurting you." Leo said. He watched Nico with concern.

"Shut up, Leo! Just shut up! You have no idea what your talking about!" Nico cried backing up. His back struck the ships railing and he recoiled. Shaking his head again Nico let out a growl, clenching his fist tightly to his sides.

"But Nico, just tell me…"

"Okay! You want to know the truth! What bothers me is…..Myself!" Nico shrieked.

"What does that mean?" Leo asked slightly taken aback by Nico's words.

"I mean I just can't deal with it. There's something wrong with me, not just something that happened to me, but me as a whole. Almost as though I've been poisoned or something. Where ever I go tragedy follows and it kills me!" Nico sputtered.

"Do you really believe tragedy follows you? Ever since you got here you have nothing but help!" Leo protested.

"Well the moment I show up look at what happens to Percy and…. Annabeth." He said quietly. Leo looked at him for a moment. He had hesitated when saying Annabeth's name. Could Nico's problem have something to do with her? Suddenly, everything connected in Leo's head.

"Oh so that's what this is about." Leo said smirking slightly. Nico looked at him with pure terror reflecting in his eyes. Was he truly this scared that his secret would get out. "Nico, you feel guilty. You feel guilty about what happened to Annabeth. You liked her! And it kills you that something happened to her."

Nico looked at Leo with pain in his eyes. "You idiot." He murmured burying his face in his hands. Slowly he sank down to the ships deck, sitting quietly on the floor. His knees were tucked to his chest. Slight sniffles came from the boy as Leo gazed down at him, utterly lost for words. What was going on here? Hadn't Leo figured out the problem?

Slowly walking towards Nico Leo slid down beside him. Nico raised his head slightly before burying his face once again. He groaned at Leo. "Just leave me alone." He muttered pitifully. Leo had to admit it, Nico knew how to get someone's sympathy.

An awkward silence settled over the deck as Leo stared at Nico. Unsure of what to do Leo raised his hand slowly and began patting Nico's shoulder in a attempt to comfort him. Although it was failing miserably Leo hoped Nico would appreciate the effort he was putting forth. Instead of being grateful Nico glanced up at Leo with rage bubbling in his eyes. Rage and discomfort.

"What are you doing?" He hissed the words between clenched teeth.

"I was trying to comfort you but since you didn't notice I guess I'll stop." Leo said slightly annoyed. He started to remove his hand when his fingers brushed Nico's side gaining a gasp and a shiver from the other boy. Curiously Leo began to trace a pattern up and down Nico's back with his hand. Nico made no move to stop these movements, although Leo could tell it was making him uncomfortable. Within seconds he received something more then a gasp and shiver. Placing his fingers directly on Nico's side he heard Nico moan and watched as the boy's eyes slid closed. His mouth opened and he to a intake of breath.

"Stop!" He cried suddenly trying his best to jerk out of Leo's reach. Leo quickly grasped Nico's shoulder restricting his movements. There eyes met as the boy began to struggle. They stared at each other for a moment before Nico whipped around and sent his elbow flying into Leo's stomach. Leo gasped and pulled away from him.

Nico backed up wrapping his arms tenderly around himself. Leo doubled over a agonizing pain filling his stomach. He hadn't expect Nico to hit that hard. Even though the son of Hades looked weak and skinny he was quiet strong. Leo had to learn this lesson the hard way.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Leo shrieked at him.

"I-I don't know! You're the one who started it! You shouldn't have been touching me!" Nico protested.

"I wouldn't have touched you if you would have just told me what's wrong!" Leo spat.

"Why do you care!?" Nico cried. Tears sprung to his eyes and he quickly wiped them away hoping Leo wouldn't notice. He managed to remove most of them but a few slipped away, catching Leo's attention automatically.

"Nico, I care about you. I barely know you but I care about you." Leo took a step towards Nico until they were inches apart. He slowly leaned down, placing his lips beside Nico's ear. "What's wrong? I want to help you but you have to tell me what's going on."

Little did Leo know Nico would do more then tell him. He was about to show him what was wrong. Without warning Nico's arms swung up wrapping tightly around Leo's neck. In a flurry of motion Nico pulled Leo towards him and crashed their lips together.

* * *

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry that it took me so long to add a new chapter. I've been working on a Percy and Nico fan fiction plus I started writing my own novel which takes up a ton of time. I promise to have another chapter post soon! Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or a favorite! :)**


End file.
